The Right Path
by GingerLin
Summary: Sakura has had enough, no more Sasuke. But how will she ever move on. Will a silent red headed sand nin be just what she need. But can she brake down the walls he has put up? SakuraGaara, and a little NarutoHinata.
1. Enough is Enough

The Right Path 

My second fan fic so please read and tell me if I should keep writing or not.

I don't own Naruto or Gaara but I wish I did.

_Italic writing is thought._

Enough is Enough

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up and looked beside her. Sighing she sat up and stretched. _I can't take this anymore,_ Sakura thought_ how many times has it been that we have had sex and the next morning I wake up alone. Too many._

Standing up Sakura looked for her clothes that were scattered on the floor from last night. _This is the last time, I will not be used by that jerk. _Going into the bathroom she took a quick shower and got dressed.

Sasuke had asked her to be his girlfriend five months ago. In that whole time he had never one said he loved her, she was pretty or even she was special to him. Pulling her clothes out of the dresser she stuffed them into a bag. Going back into the bathroom she gathered all of her stuff and piled it into her bag.

After packing all of her things Sakura sat at the desk in the corner of their room. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen she wrote a note to Sasuke explaining everything. Smiling she stood up placed the note on the table in the kitchen and walked out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her bag slung on her back Sakura walked up to Naruto's house. More like palace but that's what you get marrying the Hyuuga hire. Sighing for the hundredth time that day she walked to the front door. Knocking on it Sakura waited for someone to answer.

Shouts and running could be heard inside the house. Laughing silently Sakura waited and the door opened to revile Hinata. "Hello Sakura, what brings you here so early?" (A/N Hinata is not shy anymore, Naruto kinda worked that out of her) "Hello Hinata, I know this is last minute but I was hoping I could stay here for a couple nights while I find a place to live?" "Of course come in. Is Sasuke not with you?" "Actually that's part of the reason I need a new place to live."

"Come in and tell me everything. Naruto, love, we have company. Its Sakura, she will be staying for a couple of days." "Thanks so much Hinata." "Its no Problem Sakura we are happy to have you here now come and sit, and tell me everything."

Sitting down on the big comfy couch Sakura explained to Hinata everything. That Sasuke might be handsome and powerful but he was a big jerk. How not once had he said a kind thing to her and he was almost never around.

"I had no idea, you always seemed so happy," Hinata said. "I was for the first month or two but then it hit me, he doesn't love me he only needs someone to give him an hire. And I was always telling him how much I loved him and I would be there for him, I guess he just say an easy target."

Tears silently slide down Sakura's face. "Oh don't cry Sakura, you have left him and now you can move on and you life will be so much better," Hinata said hugging the crying Sakura.

"You're right, everything will be better now that I have left him" "That's the spirit now let's go get you settled in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into his house and went straight to the kitchen. Looking around he wondered what Sakura made for him today. But he couldn't see any food laid out for him, instead he say a note on the table.

_She must have gone out somewhere, _he thought. Picking up the note he read it.

Sasuke

I have had enough of this relationship. I can't spend my life with a man that doesn't seem to notice me. I am going to a friends for a while till I can get my own place, please don't come after me, you can't fix this.

_Sakura_

Sasuke read and reread the note several times. Smirking he crumpled the paper and through it away, _whatever she wasn't even that hot. I can find some much hotter._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto get down here," Hinata yelled up the stairs. Turning back to Sakura she smiled. "Being Hokage must take a lot of his time," Sakura questioned? "Yes but he does his best to be around as much as possible," Hinata replied and sat down at the table again.

Naruto came running down the stairs. "Sorry for keeping you," he smiled as he sat down, "supper looks great sweetheart." "Don't look at me Sakura did all of the cooking."

"Mhm it tastes great too," Naruto said as he stuffed his face. Looking at each other Hinata and Sakura started laughing at Naruto. He didn't even notice, he was to busy eating.

After dinner Naruto was walking back up the stairs but before he was on the third step he stopped. "Oh Hinata, I almost forgot, the Kazekage will be coming here for a while." "That's fine Naruto, when will he be getting here," she inquired? "Tomorrow," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head, he had come back into the kitchen were Hinata and Sakura were.

"TOMORROW, how long have you known about this!" Hinata yelled. "Couple of days," Naruto said getting ready to run away. Breathing in and out calmly Hinata asked " and when will he be leaving?" "Let me think, um…he will be for about two months," Naruto replied still ready to run away.

"Well Sakura looks like you will have some company while you are here," Hinata smiled and walked down a hall. "Where are you going dear?" "Well if we are having the Kazekage over we will need to get our other guest room ready." "You might want to make that three rooms, he is bringing some friends." "Alright I will get on that. Oh and Naruto one more thing." "What is it my love?" "You will be sleeping on the couch tonight," and with that Hinata walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up the next morning to the sound of a vacuum, Sakura smiled. It had been a long time since she woke up to a house that wasn't silent. Getting out of bed she walked downstairs.

Hinata was cleaning everything that could be cleaned. Smiling Sakura walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast and found Naruto sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Good morning Sakura, did you sleep alright?" "Morning Naruto, it was very good. Hey aren't you supposed to be a work right now?"

Looking at the clock Naruto jumped up and ran out the door. Laughing Sakura sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal and eat with a smile on her face. She couldn't remember ever sitting down with Sasuke to have breakfast.

"Sakura could you give me a hand in here, I don't want the Kazekage coming into a messy house." "Coming." She put her bowl in the sink and walked into the living room to help Hinata clean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at his desk reading over reports. Sighing he looked at the clock, _the Kazekage should be here soon. At least then I can stop reading these boring reports._ He heard a knock on the door "Come in" he said loud enough for them to hear.

"Naruto-sama the Kazekage has arrived," his secretary said. "Good, send him in." Naruto stood up and waited for the Kazekage to enter.

"Gaara its been so long," Naruto exclaimed. Gaara nodded and said, "you remember Temari and Kankuro, right." "How could I forget, its nice to see you all. Come let's get out of here I will show you where you will be staying."

The four walked out of the Hokage tower and towards Naruto's house. Kankuro and Naruto talked about everything that had happened in the last couple of years and Temari add things now and then. Gaara stayed silent for most of it grunting or replying with short answers.

_Looks like Gaara hasn't changed much over the last couple of years, _Naruto thought as he glanced back at him. _Oh well I guess its how he prefers to do thing._ "Here we are," he said as they walked up to his house.

Walking in he called " Hinata the Kazekage is here." She came out of the kitchen and into the front room. "There you are, I would like to introduce you to the Kazekage. You remember Gaara right?" he said and stepped aside to reveal Gaara and his siblings.

"It is nice to see you again Kazekage-sama," Hinata said with a bow. "Jut Gaara," He said with a nod of his head. "Oh and I have a surprise. Sakura come here," Naruto yelled.

Running from the kitchen Sakura came in and Naruto said, "you remember Gaara right he is the Kazekage now." Sakura was taken aback, I have to live with him, for two months?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go my first chapter I am hoping to have the second one done really soon. Please read and review.


	2. Another Man of the Shadows

All right my second chapter. I am updating as fast as I can. I REWROTE THE END PLEASE REREAD.

_Italic is thought._

Another Man of the Shadows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood there looking at the woman in front of him. _Isn't this the one that was in love with that Sasuke kid? Why is she looking at me like that? I didn't do anything._ She offered him her hand "nice to see you again Gaara" she said putting a smile on her face.

Looking at her hand questioningly he shock it. 'Hello Temari, Kankuro how was your trip?' 'It was long and boring. But its over now, so Sakura how have you been?' 'Alright considering I left my boyfriend yesterday.' 'Really you have to tell me everything.' Sakura and Temari went off into the kitchen giggling.

'Is that the same little girl from when we were kids?' Kankuro asked. 'Yup, that's Sakura. Come on I will show you your rooms,' Naruto said. Leading the way up the stairs to the guestrooms. Gaara and Kankuro followed him silently.

_She has changed much over the last couple of years, _Gaara thought. _Did I hear her right, has she finally gotten over Sasuke? She is interesting, I should keep an eye on her._ With that Gaara walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Can you help me with dinner Temari?' Sakura inquired. 'All right but I have to tell you I'm not the best cook.' 'That's ok I am good and everything is really simple so don't sweat it.'

'Ok so what do you want me to do?' 'Just stand here and do what I tell you, first can you check on the potatoes in the pot on the stove the stir the soup' Sakura order as she started ripping up lettuce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' 'Sakura look out its behind you!' 'Get it!' 'Its in my hair!' 'Take that you whatever you are' 'Its still moving!' 'Temari get over here and help my with the soup!' 'I would but the chicken wont let go of my hand!'

Gaara walked down the stairs shaking his head. _Another one of Temari's cooking disasters, _he thought, _I hope we have at lest something to eat tonight._ Walking into the kitchen Gaara looked around and say that everything was covered in what looked like a green slim. Including the to ninjas in the middle of the room. They were back to back and both had kunai in their hands.

Scanning the room he say what could have been meat at one point covered in weapons and pined to a wall. 'Do I want to know' he asked in a monotone voice? 'Well let me think first the soup exploded then the chicken started to move and growl. We thought it was best to stop it but no matter what we through it just kept coming. Eventually it stop moving but then the soup exploded again,' Temari explained. 'Next time don't tell me,' Gaara replied.

'Do we have anything left to eat,' he asked. 'Ya everything that Temari didn't touch.' Sakura explained. 'And that would be?' 'Ah the salad – nope sorry Sakura the soup got into it' Temari interrupted. 'Ok well then we have pizzas in the fridge' she said scratching the back of her head.

Gaara smirked at her. _She's kinda cute when she does that. Wait what am I thinking she's not cute. She's just another annoying girl. God why did I even come to this stupid conference. _Arguing inside his head Gaara walked out of the kitchen because the smell was making him nauseous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six years later and he still doesn't say more then is needed, _Sakura thought as she watched Gaara leave the room. _Well at least he's not looking at people like he's gonna kill them._

Helping Temari clean the kitchen as best as they could they put some pizzas in the oven. 'Thanks for the help Temari but I think next time I should just do the cooking by myself,' Sakura said as nicely as she could. 'Don't worry Sakura I will stay away for the kitchen from now on, I promise,' Temari said laughing.

Sighing Sakura walked out into the living room. Gaara was sitting on one of the couches. He had his head resting on the back of it with his eyes closed. _He's still good looking, but colder then ice. Well he's not killing anymore, so I guess he can't be all that bad._

Sitting down across from Gaara Sakura picked up a magazine and started to flip through it waiting for dinner.She didn't notice Gaara watching her from his place on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching her silently Gaara wondered why she was just sitting there. _Most people run from me, why is she just sitting there? _Looking up from her magazine for a moment Sakura caught Gaara looking at her.

A look of surprise crossed her face before she smiled at him. It wasn't a forced smile like most people gave him but a real smile from the heart. _This girl is very strange, why does she smile at me, I haven't done anything mice to her. In fact I tried to kill her so why is she being nice? I must watch her carefully, she might be up to something._

A small ding was heard from the other room. Sakura got up and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Gaara. He was going over in his head what she might be up to when he smelled pizza. His stomach seemed to sense this and growled, almost angrily at him.

Smirking he walked into the kitchen in hope of getting some food. Coming in he was shocked when he saw Sakura bending over taking the pizzas out of the oven. A small smile graced his lips as he say Sakura's full behind in front of him.

Sadly it didn't last long as she stood up and Naruto entered the kitchen. He had his nose in the air following the smell of pizza. With drool at one side of his mouth Naruto turned to Sakura 'this smells great, but I thought we were having chicken?' 'So did I but it seems that Temari isn't just bad at cooking, she seems to be able to make it lethal,' Sakura laughed. 'Ha this is nothing you should have seen the time she tried to make a cake. In the end she was knocked out, and she was so covered in batter and icing me and Gaara spent 20 minutes just trying to find her,' Kankuro added popping out of nowhere.

After getting over the mini heart attacks Kankuro gave them they all laughed. But to everyone's surprise Temari was standing in the doorway. 'I told you never to say a word about that. Now you will die.' Gaara just stood there shaking her head as Temari chased Kankuro through the house yelling what she would do to him.

About 10 minutes later they heard a big thud from upstairs and Temari walked down shortly after with a big smile on her face. 'I might not be able to cook but I can still kick ass,' she said proudly. Everyone but Gaara joined in laughing with the blond.

He had been there when Temari had tried to make the cake. It was nothing to laugh about. She had almost killed Gaara with a spatula as it went flying out of the door. After that he had stayed away until he heard her scream. He had run to her but by then she was unconscious. Apparently the batter exploded and then the icing started to crawl around the room. Her cooking was deadly.

Snapping back to reality he say people garbing food and drinks and leaving the kitchen quickly. The green slim might be gone but the smell remained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After diner Naruto and Gaara were seated in his office. 'So have the councils decide if the trade will take place?' Gaara asked getting strait to the point. 'Yes they have decide that to strengthen our alliance that the heads of some important institutes should trade positions for a time.' 'Do you know who will be traded?' 'As of yet no, but they will be meeting with us tomorrow to discuss this with us further.' 'Good.' 'I can not stand being so serious all the time how do you do it?' the blond said pricking his feet on the edge of his desk.

'I am not serious, I just don't show my emotions the same way you do.' The red head replied smoothly. 'That's true I mean a rock shows it emotions better then you do.' 'At least my head isn't as thick as a rock,' Gaara replied sneering. 'My head isn't thick its just hard.' 'Whatever, I still can't believe they let someone as hard headed as you be Hokage.' 'I can't believe they let some with his head up his own ass be Kazekage.'

Glaring at each other for a minute Naruto burst into laughter and Gaara chuckled. 'Its great to see you again Gaara, it been a while.' A grunt and a nod were the reply. No one but Naruto could make fun of Gaara and not have their heads beaten in. they had become close friends in the past couple of years.

Standing up Gaara walked to the door, before opening it he turned back to Naruto and said 'It been to long.' Closing the door behind him Gaara left a smiling Naruto to his work. _It nice to see you again Naruto._

Walking to his room he heard a soft sound coming from down the hall. Walking quietly so as not to disturb anyone Gaara found the source of the sound. _Someone is crying, _he thought as he pressed his ear to the door. _I wonder why?_

Making simple hand signs he formed his sand eye on the other side of the door. Looking around he saw Sakura sprawled out on her bed. Her pink hair pooled around her as her shoulders shuck from trying to keep her cries quiet. Destroying his eye Gaara quietly walked away thinking, _why?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I just had to rewrite that someone informed me that the whole marriage isn't all that interesting so I thought of something else. Sorry if updating might take a bit I have exams coming up so I am so sorry for the wait.


	3. Trees in Bloom

You people are so lucky I have a snow day today so I can write this chapter.

By the way I rewrote some of the last chapter so please reread some of it so you know what's going on.

Trees in Bloom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache. Sliding out of bed she walked over to the mirror in her room, _I don't look so hot this morning. _ She pocked at her face and examined her eyes then ran fingers through her hair.

Sighing she walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the shower. Taking off her nightclothes she slipped into the shower and quickly turned on the cold water. _Hot enough damn it, _she thought, _don't think about it lets just get to work on time today._

Quickly scrubbing shampoo into her hair she rinsed and dried off. Walking into her room in a towel she started to hum as she got dressed. After putting on her red shirt and black shorts with her white skirt over top.

Walking quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen she started to make herself some toast. Still humming to herself she didn't notice that someone was sitting in the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked up as he heard someone come down the stairs. He hadn't slept much last night because he had a hard time sleeping in a new environment for a little while. In a weeks time he would be sleeping like a baby, well as close to a baby as Gaara could be.

He looked into the kitchen from his seat on the couch; Sakura was dancing around humming to herself. From his spot he regarded her and all the notable changes.

Over the years she had grown into a woman, finally catching up to Ino. She had grown her hair long again, it was close to her waist. Even from where he sat could see she had been training hard over the last couple of years and her mussels were more defined.

Smirking to himself Gaara stood up, deciding it was time for breakfast and to see if the pink haired girl would jump or not. Gliding over the floor as silently as he could he sat at the table without a sound. Waiting for her to pull herself out of the fridge and turn around he lashed his fingers together over his stomach and leaned back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still humming Sakura looked in the fridge for the milk, her song cam to a part she loved so she sung it out loud to the vegetables in front of her. 'I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave. Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave. I am happy, I am good, I am… I'm outta here! Screw Yo….'.

Sakura had finally turned around to find Gaara sitting at the table with a big smirk on his face. She could tell that by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was holding back laughter. Blushing as red as the tomatoes behind her Sakura bowed her head in embarrassment.

'How long have you been there,' Sakura asked still watching the floor. 'Long enough to know you're happy,' came the reply. 'It was just a song and it's how the person isn't really happy they are just pretending to be.' 'That seems like a fitting song for you,' Gaara said. 'What do you mean?' Sakura asked finally looking up from the floor but unable to look him in the eye yet.

'I heard you last night, crying, and with the smile you had on your face earlier on I think it's a very fitting song,' he explained.

Standing up he walked over to the fridge and looked in. 'Your toast's up,' he said without looking at her. Looking over her shoulder Sakura say the toast and started to butter them, happy for the distraction from her earlier musical performance with a deeper meaning then she thought it had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura buttering her toast. Smirking he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and picked up a glass from the counter. Pouring himself a drink he thought over what he had to do today. _I have to go meet the council to see who will be coming back to Suna with us._

Draining his glass he placed it in the sink and walked out of the room. Any thoughts of Sakura had already left his head. Once in the front hall he slid on his sandals and walked out of the house without a word.

_Being the Kazekage is a pain in the ass sometimes. No make that all the time. _Sighing Gaara walked towards the Hokage tower to meet with the Konoha council. Walking into the tower his presence drew many stairs from the people in the hall. He had a commanding air about him, which usually scared people when it was combined with his glare.

Putting the same glare on his face he walked down the hall, and if anyone got near him they soon were pressing themselves against the wall to get away form his eyes. He had gotten rid of the demon a little while back but he was still a cooled person at times.

His green eyes still held the hate and pain from his childhood, but if he was with the right people his eyes lost the hurt and showed that he could feel. But it was still fun for him to see people cower with just one look. He was so cot up in his thoughts he didn't notice anything around him.

Finally getting to the top of the stairs he didn't notice he was walking up he found the meeting room he was looking for. _And for the next couple of hours I will have my ears talked off by old men who think I know nothing._ Sighing one last time he walked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat at her desk in the hospital looking over some papers. She couldn't concentrate on anything today. Her mind kept going over one thought, Sasuke. She knew it was the right thing to do when she left him, but it was weird how she didn't even feel bad about it.

_I guess after all that time together and the new ways he found to ignore me and make me feel stupid I stopped like him entirely. _Putting down the paper she was trying to read she leaned back in her chair. _I thought I would be hurting so badly right now but I don't feel a thing. If anything I feel better. _

A knock sounded at her door and she was pulled out of her thoughts. 'Come in,' she called picking up the paper so it would seem she was working and not just sitting around on her ass.

'Sorry to bother you Sakura-sama but the council requests your presence right away.' Her assistant was standing in the doorway holding a scroll in her hand. 'Did they say why?' 'Sorry but no they just said to tell you to be there quickly.' 'Thank you, you may go,' Sakura said waving her hand at the other woman.

Standing up she hung her coat on the hook by the door and left the hospital. _I wonder what this could be about, it better not be about the budget again. I told them you can't skimp on money when it comes to the sick. _Sighing Sakura walked down the street towards the Hokage tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock sounded at the meeting room door. 'Ah that must be our head medic-nin now,' said on of the council members. 'Enter,' another member called out. Gaara looked up at the door when the knock came.

Naruto, the council and him were seated at a long table with piles of paper everywhere. They had come to the decision on who they were sending to Konoha and who was coming over from Suna. The head medic was just one of them.

Gaara had already meet with some of the teachers from their academe and other assorted ninja who would come to Suna and teach their ninjas to be. He had already picked out the ninja from Suna and they would be arriving in a couple of days to trade places with the Konoha ninja.

The door opened to reveal the one and only pink haired ninja standing there. _So she is the head medic-nin in Konoha, interesting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am stopping here, hehe, I will up date soon I promise if you review.


	4. Unexpected News

I am having so much fun with this story, oh and if anyone is wondering Sakura is 18 and Gaara is 19, you can figure out the rest by yourselves. And I know putting 'these' around speak is a little confusing but its faster to type using those.

If anyone is wondering what the song from the last chapter is it's the happy song by Liam Lynch, its very good I suggest downloading it.

Unexpected News

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in the doorway not knowing what to do. She felt almost stupid just standing there and she felt even dumber when she saw Gaara smirking at her. 'Sakura-sama please come in,' one of the council members said.

Walking into the room she sat in the chair she had been gestured to. 'Sakura we have called you here on the matter of the alliance between Suna and Konoha.' Naruto explained seeing as he was the Hokage. 'We have decided that for the benefit of both countries to do a little exchange. So you are going to be travailing to Suna to replace the head medic-nin for a time.'

'How long is a "time",' she asked? 'Well…' Naruto scratched the back of his head as he was confronted with the inquisitive woman. When he didn't answer she guessed it was going to be for a while. Sighing she nodded her head to say she understood and asked if there was anything else she needed to know.

'Not really the details are in the scroll,' Naruto pointed to a scroll that was offered to her. Nodding again she took the scroll she acknowledged everyone with a final nod and walked out of the room.

Once outside the room she walked down the hall and out of the building. When she was outside she sat down hard. She was going to Suna and for an untold amount of time. _This could take the rest of my life, maybe not all of it but the best part of it._

Sighing she opened the scroll in her hand and read over the instructions written on it. She would travel to Suna in two weeks and then take over as the head medic-nin. She wouldn't be going on any missions but she would have command over every medic-nin in Suna.

Written on the bottom of the page was something written by Naruto. 'I am sorry about this I hope you can forgive me. I will get you a house in Suna on me, I don't want to hinder you anymore then I have. Sorry, again. Naruto.' She read out loud then smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as the door closed behind Sakura Naruto was able to relax a little bit. He had known about this for a time now but wasn't aloud to tell anyone. The whole time he was expecting her to through something at his head if she didn't jump on him and start betting his head in.

By the way she took it she wasn't all that mad and he hoped by the time he got home tonight she would get over it enough not to hit him at least once. Hearing a snort Naruto looked around to see Gaara staring at him.

His shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in laughter. 'What's so funny?' Naruto demanded. 'The look on your face,' Gaara said without pause. 'From what I can see I would bet you thought she was going to kill you.' 'She might have, she has gotten very strong over the last couple of years. And one place I hate to be is at the receiving end of her wrath.'

'When did you get so smart, you have used words longer then four syllables today, it was quiet surprising,' Gaara commented. 'Hinata thought I would be happier if I read more so she makes me read books,' Naruto explained sham faced. Laughing right out Gaara held his sides as a picture of Naruto reading popped into his head.

The sound of a cough brought them back to reality. 'Shall we continue?' one of the council members asked. 'Proceed,' Gaara said sitting back in his chair and looking out the window while the council drowned on about something or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara watched as clouds went by out side the window of the meeting room he was sitting in. it had been three hours after Sakura left and nothing interesting had happened except for Naruto falling out of his chair a couple times after he doused off to sleep.

Sighing he tried to think of something that could keep him entertained. Thoughts of Naruto popped into his head and he smiled at the thought. But when he thought of that he thought of Sakura.

When she stood in the doorway she looked so innocent. But after Naruto told her the news she looked sad then angry then her eyes hardened and she didn't show anymore emotions after that.

_She is very strong,_ he thought, _the rest of the people Naruto told either got angry at having to go or sad that they had to. She realized she didn't have a choice in the matter and just excepted it. Maybe I underestimated her all those years ago, and maybe I underestimated her this time as well._

Sighing he turned his thoughts back to the council. They were still finishing up with a couple of the details, this meant he should be able to leave soon. Looking across the table at Naruto he realized that he was asleep again but the council seemed to have given up on keeping him awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on the couch with Hinata and Temari. She had explained about how she was going to Suna. Hinata was sad but Temari was jumping around yelling about something to do with shopping and going to a spa. Sakura just couldn't make anything out it was so high pitched.

After Temari had sat back down Sakura told them how she wasn't sure she could do it. Yes, she would have Temari but she wouldn't have Hinata or Ino or Tenten. They had all become close friends and she didn't know what she would do without them.

'Don't worry Sakura you will have Temari and at least you might not run into Sasuke there,' Hinata tried looking on the bright side of things. Sakura thought about this for a minute and smiled 'you're right, there's no chance of me running into that bastard in Suna, thanks Hinata. Temari when we get there you have to show me around, I have some money that is just burning a hole in my pocket.'

Laughing the girls talked about things that Sakura would need if she was going to the desert. They were so engulfed in their chatter that they almost didn't hear Naruto and Gaara come in. Hinata realized that they were standing in the doorway to the living room before the others did.

Hinata smiled at them and asked about their day. Naruto gladly told her about the meeting and how he had fallen asleep so many times, it was like he was proud of it or something. Sakura watched the couple talk happily about their day and say the little gestures towards the other.

She saw how when Naruto sat down beside Hinata he leaned in ever so slightly when he listened to her, and how Hinata's eyes seemed to light up when she looked at Naruto. She watched them with so much interest she didn't notice Gaara watching her.

But when she said she was going to make dinner she noticed his unblinking stare. Taken aback at first she smiled at him and asked if he would like to help her. 'I doubt I am any better then Temari is,' he said before walking away with a small smirk on his lips.

_I don't know if I should be mad that he just walked away or happy I don't have to go through another cooking disaster, _she thought as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

While stirring a pot on the stove Sakura hummed to herself. Happy for a chance to cook in peace she forgot where she was. She really liked cooking and when she did cook she became at peace with everything in the world.

'What are we having tonight?' Kankuro asked from out of nowhere. Sakura had stopped herself from shrieking but she did jump when she was brought out of her trance. 'We are having soup and garlic bread, both homemade.' 'Awesome, when is it going to be ready?' 'Um…' Sakura said looking at the soup then the bread she turned back to Kankuro 'In about a minute, so could you go get everyone for dinner?' 'Sure,' he replied walking away.

_That guy better stop doing that or I might die of a heart attack._ She smiled as she turned of the stove and pulled the bread out of the oven. _This looks awesome, dinner tonight will definitely be better then yesterday's. _

Everyone sat around the table and looked at the meal in front of them. 'This smells great Sakura,' Hinata exclaimed. 'You have to cook for us in Suna,' Temari asked. 'Us, who do you mean?' Sakura asked her. 'Me and Kankuro and Gaara, we live together didn't you know that?' Temari explained. 'No I didn't but I would be happy to cook for you,' Sakura said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone started eating Gaara thought about what just happened. Sakura would be coming over to his house every night to cook for them. Smiling he realized he wouldn't have to eat anymore of Temari's food, which tasted like dirt more often then not._ This could get very interesting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay another one done. Please review it so nice when you do.


	5. Plans to be made

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story this next chapter is dedicated to you.

Plans to be made

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sakura had finished with dinner she had gone upstairs to think about the big move she would have to make. Sighing she flopped onto the bad in her room and started to think over the last couple of days.

If you think about it this trip is just in time to save me from seeing Sasuke. It's like it was planned or something. Laughing she stood up and walked to the bathroom for a hot bath. What am I think that's just silly. 

Turning on the water she found the perfect temperature and walked back into her room to let it fill up. In her room she went over the details of the trip again. _All right so I have two weeks, from when?_ Looking at the date on the scroll she hit herself in the head for being so stupid.

_I knew it was too good to be true._ Falling back on her bed she thought of all the different insults she had collected over the last couple of years. The mission was 14 days away from two days from now.

She had two days to pack and leave. _The council must have had this scroll for a week and a half and just decide to tell me now,_ she thought. Standing back up with a sigh she walked to the bathroom for her bath.

Stripping down she slipped into the hot water. Heaving what seemed to be her hundredth sigh that day she tried to relax. _I will have to pack all of tomorrow if I am going to be ready in time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat on the bed in his room with a book in his lap. Much to everyone's surprise he did enjoy more then killing people. Reading had become one of the only ways to unwind after a hard day.

Sitting there Gaara had yet to even open his book. He wondered what it would be like having Sakura around all the time. In less then two days she had made her way under his skin and into his mind.

She somehow seemed to captivate him in a way no one had. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. She wasn't the most beautiful person he had ever met she was almost plan, to his eyes anyway. But from what Kankuro had said to him Sakura was beautiful, but that didn't matter she was going to Suna on a mission not for a beauty contest.

On her mission she would have to use her brain. Most of the Suna medics were lacking basic skills. Their head medic was coming to Konoha to be retrained. _Hopefully she can do something about the lack of medics to. _

Sighing he tried to push thoughts of the pink haired woman out of his head and read his book. Hinata had given him this book after he found his way to their library. Smiling he set to reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper. She had called into work and informed them about the mission and had taken the next two days off so she could pack and say goodbye to everyone.

Finding nothing all that interesting she put the paper down and stood to put the now empty bowl in the sink. Walking up the stairs she stopped in mid step. When she had left Sasuke's she had just grabbed what she would need to keep going on with her life not thinking she would be leaving sometime soon.

Slapping her forehead she mental yelled at herself. Finishing her climb up the stairs she sat down on the top one. _How the hell am I going to get my stuff? _Mulling everything over she came up with a brilliant idea.

_Its Saturday which means he will be out training until 7 tonight so I can go get my stuff when he's not there._ Entering her room she looked at the clock and smiled, _he should be leaving in about half an hour this is perfect. _

She got dressed in a flash and grabbed a bag to carry her this in and walked back downstairs. When she got there she was hopping to find Temari or Hinata; she would need some help with all her stuff.

But there was only one person sitting at the kitchen table. Well it's not what I wanted but I just need someone to help for a bit so it won't kill me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sat at the kitchen table trying to decide what to do today. He didn't need to go to meet the council until 2 so he had a morning to do whatever he wanted. _So I could train or read or… come on its not this hard to think of something… there must be something_ _else_.

Sighing he realized that reading and training were the only things he could do in Konoha. Then he noticed someone else in the kitchen. Looking up he say Sakura standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

'Good morning Gaara,' she said sweetly but not so sweetly that he didn't like it. 'Morning,' he said trying to be as nice as possible. 'I was wondering if you could help me with something this morning if your not to busy.' _She doesn't waste time beating around the bush,_ he thought.

'And what would I be helping you with,' he asked agreed in one sentence. 'Well I just need to go pick something's up at my old house,' she said not meeting his eyes. 'You mean Sasuke's house right,' he said a smirk coming to his face when he saw her go red.

'I just need help getting the rest of my things because I am leaving Monday.' 'Alright lets go,' he said standing up from the table and walking past her into the hallway. 'Thank you very much Gaara.' He replied with a grunt as he slipped his sandals on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the street beside Gaara Sakura realized how much he had changed. He was much taller and his shoulders had become very broad with all the training he must do. _And his face is so well defined. I mean if you look at him he may be even hotter then Sasuke. _

_Wait a minute what am I thinking this is Gaara, I know he has changed but its still Gaara, silent and moody. _Shaking her head to get rid of any further thoughts of him she stared ahead. Walking steadily they reacted Sakura's old apartment in no time.

The whole time they hadn't said a word but somehow Sakura didn't mind, with Gaara the silence was comfortable. Walking to the door she unlocked it with the key she hadn't bothered to through away yet.

'This should only take a couple of minutes, I just need to get a couple of things,' she said to Gaara. He nodded and followed her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the apartment Gaara could see Sakura wasn't very comfortable. _I should try and make her at ease it will make this go much faster, but what do I do._ Doing the only thing he knew he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

When she felt the pressure of his hand she looked over at him. He smiled the kindest he could and in return she smiled at him seeing he was trying his best to make her feel better. _Good it seemed to work._

Taking his hand back he say Sakura begin to pick things up and place them in the bag she had over her shoulder. Gaara didn't know what to do until she pointed at a box in a corner and asked him to bring it over.

Walking over he grabbed the box but as he walked back to her he stopped in his tracks and turned around. 'What's the matter Gaara?' she asked when he didn't move she stood up to see what he was looking at.

Gaara was looking into the eyes of the resident of the apartment and he didn't seem to be very happy. When Sakura could see around Gaara she froze in her tracks. 'What are you two doing here?' a very pissed off Sasuke asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am going to leave off here. Please don't kill me for this. But please review.


	6. Bad Mouthing

Yay I am updating as fast as I can so be happy. Oh and if you like Sasuke a lot then you may not want to read cause he is an ass in this chapter.

Bad Mouthing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood there stunned. _He's not supposed to be here, he should be training or on a mission not here!_ She didn't know what to do, Sasuke was standing right there in front of her and she just couldn't put two words together to say anything to him.

'Do I have to repeat myself for you?' Sasuke asked standing in the doorway frowning. 'As I remember from the letter you left you said you had had enough of this relationship?' he said smirking now.

Sakura was still standing there with a dumbstruck expression glued on her face. _Why, why now, why couldn't he have gone out today, why did this have to be the day that he stayed home late._ Her thoughts were swirling around her head but after a second she was able to grasp a thought and her mind snapped back to normal.

'I have had enough of this relationship, I only came for my things.' She said feeling proud she was sticking up for herself. 'I see and who is this your new boy toy? Couldn't go without sex for that long huh? It's only been three days.' He said looking Gaara up and down then turning his gaze back to her.

It was like she had been hit over the head with a baseball bat. _WHAT! Is he saying I slept with Gaara? That's so gross…well not that gross but I wouldn't do it with him._ Her thoughts got lost once again as she stood there looking at him as if she was brain dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke laughed at the look on her face but then he realized that the man he had insulted as well didn't take to kindly to the accusation of sleeping with someone. Turning he say Gaara glaring at him but he didn't care.

Turning on Gaara he deiced he would have some fun insulting them. 'So jealous of me that you had to screw my girlfriend? Gaara you should know better then to touch something that's not yours.'

Gaara looked at him as if he were crazy. 'Me jealous of you, I don't think so. Now leave so we can get what we came for.' Sasuke didn't know if he should laugh or glare at Gaara. _Is he telling me what to do in my own house? This is unexcitable._

Deciding to ignore Gaara he walked around him to stand in front of Sakura. 'Did you miss me that much?' he asked in a mocking tone. 'Couldn't stay away from me and my hot body could you? And don't tell me you didn't miss being tossed to the side afterwards like the useless thing you are.'

Finally Sakura snapped out of it. Sasuke watched her face change from dumbstruck to taken aback to ready to kill. Laughing to himself he knew he was going to enjoy this. That was until he felt something hard but soft collided with the side of his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had left him, she had no tie to him that could prevent her from showing him how she felt. And what better way to show how she felt then back handing the bastard.

Swinging her hand with all her might she slapped him across the face. The impact was so hard it sent Sasuke to the floor. Glaring Sakura looked down at him while holding her hand with her other hand because the impact had almost broken her hand.

She looked at him lying there on the floor holding his cheek. Not once when they were together had she ever said a harsh word to him or lashed out so he was so shocked when she hit him. She was shocked to but was loving the feeling of putting him in his place.

Glaring down at him she almost kicked him but didn't instead she decided to lash out verbally. 'Finally after all the shit I had to take from you, that felt so good. And you know what you can keep this crap I can just go buy better stuff.'

With that she turned and walked out the door forgetting Gaara was with her until she heard the door open again. She was leaning on the wall down the street holding her hand. It was hurting but she could live with it. Looking up she say Gaara standing over her with a small smile on his lips.

'That just made my morning,' he said. 'I'm glad you enjoyed it so did I,' she said smiling back at him. 'Are you doing anything else this morning?' she asked hoping he would say no. 'No,' her smile widened at that and she grabbed his hand with her good one. Pulling him down the street she raced away. 'Good then you can help me shop,' she said running down the street in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two hours but he was getting a bit of a work out so it wasn't all that bad. Gaara stood next to Sakura in on of the many stores she had pulled him into. Sakura had given him many bags to carry but he thought it was beneath him to have to carry them so he made his sand do it.

'Couldn't you have gotten Temari to do this?' he asked as they walked down the street after she had bought another piece of random crap he had no idea the use of. 'I could but she wouldn't have been as much of a help,' she said handing the bag she was carrying over to the sand tendril in front of her.

'And besides we are done now so we can go back to the house,' she said smiling back at him. She had been smiling a lot after the whole Sasuke thing that morning but he didn't seem to mind for some reason. Sighing he walked beside her back to Naruto's with a parade of bags behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, I know it's a little short but I just wanted to update and that's all I can think of right now so enjoy.


	7. Leaving

Ok I am hoping to update a couple times this week so be happy. First little thing happens not to big but its there.

Leaving

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura collapsed on the couch in Naruto's house. All of the things she had bought when sliding up the stairs carried by Gaara's sand. After shopping she had made him have lunch with her so it was about 1:30 ish. Gaara looked down at her and smirked.

'What?' Sakura looked up at him. 'Nothing' he said still looking at her in a very strange way for Gaara. 'Come on tell me' Sakura asked standing up to look Gaara full in the face. 'I said it was nothing'. As he said that though his face came closer to her face.

Sakura couldn't look away. _What is this spell he has on my, I can't make myself look away._ Slowly his face inched closer as they just watched each other. _His eyes are so intense, why is he doing this, what is he thinking. Oh my God are we going to kiss! I can't kiss him he's Gaara of the sand. But he is really cute. And tall, and very macular. Wait shut up just shut up brain._

As she yelled at herself she felt Gaara get closer and closer and that's when she realized how close their bodies were. She could feel the heat coming off his body. Having told her brain to shut up she could no longer find any reasons why kissing Gaara right here would be bad.

Then after what felt like an eternity their lips met. It was soft and gentle, almost like his lips weren't there. He put his hand on the back of her neck about to deepen the kiss when Naruto came bursting through the door.

The two jumped apart before anyone could see them. Sakura quickly sat down again and picked up a magazine. Gaara walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Naruto came running into the living room where Sakura sat read. He looked around before asking 'where is Gaara?' 'In the kitchen I think' she said coolly not even looking up from her magazine.

Naruto ran to the kitchen and spotted Gaara rinsing out the glass he had just used. 'Where have you been the meeting is starting soon we have to go' Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked at Naruto like he would bite him. He hadn't forgotten about the meeting he had just been a little to busy to think about it. 'Come on,' Naruto garbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen and through the living room.

As Gaara was pulled along he watched Sakura as he went by. She looked straight back at him. He wanted more of her then the taste he had gotten. Why, he had no idea something just came over him.

He could see in her eyes that she wanted more too and he wasn't about to turn her down. As he was pulled out the door he made a silent promise that he next time the opportunity arose he would give her more.

Naruto pulled him down the street talking a mile a minute. Now that he was out of the house and away from Sakura he started thinking clearly. What the hell had he just done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat there looking at the door even after it closed. What had just happened? Her brain was slowly starting to work normally. Gaara…her…kiss! _Oh My God I_ _just kissed_ _Gaara and I think I liked it. Wait, what? I liked it but that's crazy its Gaara, he tried to kill me all those years ago._

_But on the other hand he has been nice to me since I met him what like three days ago. You don't just kiss someone after seeing them for three days, that's just crazy. But it happened. What am I going to do, I am sharing a house with him. But I am leaving tomorrow for a while. But I am going to the Suna, which he just happens to be the place he is the Kazekage of._

Sakura paced around the house for a while trying to figure out why he had kissed her and what she would do about it. Then she remembered something. When he was leaving he had given her this look that promised something. She wasn't sure what but she was sure it would continue where they had left off. She swallowed hard.

After hours of yelling at her own mind, both in her mind and out loud, she had some sort of answers to her questions. Why had he kissed her, it was obvious either he had lost all sense of reason, which she thought was most likely, or he might actually like her. But that is crazy Gaara of the sand didn't get crushes that would be like a fish falling in love with a bird.

She rather liked that comparison. Because when you looked at it you realized that it was impossible. I mean would the fish learn to fly and breathe air or was the bird about to grow fins and gills? Anyway, what did he promise nothing she was interested in that's for sure?

When she thought about it what could he give her that she needed? Nothing that's what he had no idea how to love someone. But then again Sasuke wasn't that good at it either. Unless you were talking about the physical part, but she had nothing to compare it to so she couldn't even start on about that part.

That was it she would just have to find a way to either not be around him or just not be alone with him easy as that. Sakura smiled at her own brilliance and walked up stairs to start packing the stuff she had bought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All through the meeting Gaara thought about Sakura and what had happened. He figured that he liked her and that he wanted to be with her by the time the meeting was over. He was just about to leave the meeting room when a woman, probably some sort of secretary, came up to him and told him he had paper work to fill out in one of the many offices in the building.

Sighing he followed the woman to whatever room had the papers he needed to sign. As he sat down at the desk glaring daggers at the mountain of work he had the woman asked if he would like anything. 'Water,' he said with out looking up. He could tell from the shake in her voice and the quick footsteps that he had scared the little woman.

But he didn't care. He wanted to go back to the house and see Sakura but he was stuck here doing stupid paper work. And from the size of the mound it would take him half the night to get them all done. Looking over them trying to see if he could put some aside until later but no all of the said 'To be seem to immediately'. They all it so he had no choice but to read them all.

Sighing once more as he heard the door open and saw a glass of water placed beside him. _This is going to be a very long night._ Then he settled down to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura lay in bed thinking. They had had dinner without Naruto and Gaara. Naruto had phoned saying to go ahead without them. So they eat waited a while but then everyone slowly just went to bed.

She was happy but I bit sad that they hadn't been there. Happy because it wasn't acquired between her and Gaara. But sad because she was leaving tomorrow morning very early so she would have sometime to get a feel for Suna before she had to work, but she wouldn't be able to say good bye to Naruto, he was one of her closest friends next to Ino and Hinata.

Sighing, she slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat up in bed. Something had awoken her and she didn't know what it was. Slowly and quietly she got out of bed and crept to the door. Pressing her ear to the door she listened silently.

Then she heard it, footsteps. She couldn't tell where they were but she knew they were there. _Someone is in the house, I must find out what their intentions are._ It was close to 3:30 ish in the morning and she wasn't think clearly because she was still half-asleep and that lead to the brilliant idea of walking out into the hall.

Opening the door once she was standing up straight she looked around. That's when she locked eyes with the one person she was hoping it wouldn't be. Gaara stood there looking at her half hidden in her doorway. He smirked at her and she closed the door quickly.

Pressing her back to the door she hoped he didn't see the blush that was spreading across her face. Because it wasn't until that moment she realized she was only wearing shorts and a bra. She also hoped he hadn't seen anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood there watching her door with a smirk plastered on his face. He hadn't seen anything but he could tell that she wasn't wearing much. He was thinking about knocking on her door to see if he could get a better look when he heard her doors lock turn.

_Hmm_ he thought as he walked by. _Maybe she is not ready for her feeling just yet. That's all right I can wait._ He walked off down the hall to his bed and a couple of hours of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you go the very long awaited beginning, and it only gets better from here.


	8. Setting Out

Thank you to all the people, who are reviewing, I am writing this one for you.

Setting Out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke at six in the morning. It felt like she had just fallen back to sleep after the Gaara incident. Getting up she walked into the bathroom for her last shower in the Village hidden in the leaves.

Turning the water on she waited for it to heat up before jumping in. Scrubbing herself from head to foot she made sure to get rid of the sleepiness still clinging to her. Stepping out the shower she dried off and put on clean clothes.

Walking into her room she slipped on her sandals and gathered her bags. Walking down the stairs with her bags she found Temari waiting at the front door for her. Smiling she walked up to her. It was too early for ideal chitchat so they just set off walking.

Walking down the quiet streets the girls silently enjoy the calm of the morning. Side by side each one with a bag they walked through the gates and into the forest. By about 9 in the morning, Sakura was getting tired of the quiet.

She looked at Temari and asked 'care for a run?' Temari smiled at her when she figured out what she was thinking. Nodding she placed the bag on her back the same as Sakura. Both girls gathered chakra to their feet and started running through the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After several hours of running the finally saw the wall surrounding the town in the distance. They had been running through the sand for quit a while and Sakura was glad that they would be stopping soon.

Looking at Temari she could see she was smiling. _She must have missed her home_, Sakura thought. _I hope I can stand being away from home, I don't even know when I am going back._

Picking up the pace for Temari's sake, Sakura sped on towards Suna. They girls raced towards the gate ahead. The wind flying through their hair. The sun was starting to go down so they had to be quick of they would freeze.

Once they reached the gate the girls slowed. The guards spotted them from far off but once they saw Temari they opened the gates and bowed them in. 'What was that about?' Sakura asked. 'They know me so they just let us in, the last guard that stopped me when I was in a hurry got a betting, so they just let me pass now.' Temari said proudly.

Sakura laughed along with the blond girl as they walked through the winding streets of Suna. Looking around Sakura noted how similar Suna and Konoha were. They were both busy and had a Kage tower. But were Konoha was straight streets leading to the tower Suna had a spiral to it.

'You look tired, I will show you were you will be staying,' Temari said kindly, know that Sakura was sad about leaving her home. Temari led her down a couple street and closer towards the Kazekage's tower.

About three blocks away from the tower they stopped outside a small house. It was one story high and had a small yard. Of course it being Suna there was no grass just sand. But Sakura noted that in one corner of the yard a small patch of desert plants grew.

Following Temari into the house Sakura surveyed her new surroundings. It was small but quaint. The living and dinning room, to the left, were one and the same. The kitchen could be seen at the end of the hall. Sakura guessed the door on her right was the bedroom, and the door beyond that was the bathroom.

'I would love to stay and help you unpack but there is stuff I have to see to before the morning,' Temari said. Sakura looked at her and smiled, 'I understand, thank you, and I guess I will see you tomorrow. 'Goodnight, I will be here at 8 tomorrow morning,' Temari said before closing the door behind her.

Sakura stared at the door for a minute before walking into the bedroom. Looking around she took note of everything in the room. There was one queen-sized bed. Two nightstands, one dresser, and a big armchair and lamp in the corner.

Sighing she set her bag down on the bed and began to unpack her clothes into the dresser. Once she finished she walked back into the hall to unpack the things in the bag Temari had carried. Picking the bag up from its spot beside the door she walked into the living room.

Sitting on the couch she started to pull things out of the bag. After she had emptied the bag she looked at all the things she had brought. There were a couple of pictures, mostly of her with friends. Beside those was the jewelry box her mother had given her before her death. Books on medicine and the human body were piled next to that.

Picking everything up she walked into her room once more. Placing the pictures and the jewelry box on the dresser she looked at all the smiling faces looking back at her. Walking to the bed she put her books on one of the nightstands.

Sakura stood up and walked through the door in her room leading to the bathroom. She had already hung her towels up and she decided it was time to use them. Striping she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

As the water slide across her skin she relaxed. _I am in Suna. I can't go back to Konoha for sometime. I won't be able to see any of my friends unless they get a mission that sends them here._ Sighing Sakura started to wash her hair out with shampoo. _But this is for Konoha, this needs to be done for the alliance. _

Rinsing out her hair she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing her towel she walked into her room. After drying off and putting on some of her sleeping clothes she walked into the kitchen, hoping to find food.

Opening the fridge she found it full of all kinds of food. Gasping at the amount of food there was she pulled out an apple and closed the fridge door. Taking a bite she lent against the counter.

Sakura ate the apple slowly going over what she had to do. She had been to Suna before so she knew the clothes she would need to wear. But she didn't know were anything was. She would have to talk to Temari about that, they could go on a bit more throe tour of Suna.

Throwing the finished apple in the garbage she walked back to her room. Stretching her arms above her head she let her jaw crack with a yon. Pulling back the covers she crawled into her new bad. Smiling she thought _at least Sasuke isn't here_, before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara looked out the window in his room at Naruto's house. She had left before he had awoken but that was ok. He would be going back sooner then was expected. Sitting on the ledge he looked up at the stars. But sooner wasn't fast enough, he wanted to she her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wrote like all of that in one go. Please review I love it when you do.


	9. Life in Suna

Hoping to get this one up quickly. But please note that there is a time jump. One month has passed since Sakura arrived in Suna.

Life in Suna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the street in the early morning air. After one month in Suna she was growing attached to it. The people were friendly and her job was much easier then it had been in Konoha. With no missions to go on she might get a little less money but she had more time to help improve Suna's hospital.

Pushing open the front doors of the hospital Sakura was greeted by smiling faces and warm hellos. Waving and smiling back she walked up to the front desk. Temari sat behind it with a stack of folders beside her.

'Good morning Temari, who do you, have for me today,' Sakura asked as she reached the desk? 'Morning Sakura, there is a man in room 202 with a problem no one can figure out, so we need you to take a look. And these are the other people you will be tending to again,' Temari said as she passed a same pile of folders to Sakura.

'Thanks, so are we still on for lunch today, you have been putting it off for sometime?' Sakura questioned flipping through the folders. 'Yes, today will be fine, now get to 202, the nurses are afraid to go in. he has been yelling at everyone that tries to help.' 'Fun, why do I always get the crazy ones,' Sakura asked walking away. 'Cause they always love you!' Temari yelled back.

Shaking her head Sakura walked up a fight of stairs and down a hall to room 202. Opening the door she found a very surprising sight.

There was a man on the bed with a very red face, and three very scared nurses huddled together in a corner. Blinking a couple of times to make sure this wasn't some weird dream she decided to get to work. 'Hello I am Sakura Haruno. What seems to be the matter.' She asked in a calm voice walking in front of the man so that the nurses could run behind her and out the door.

The man looked at her and his face started to fade from red to a little more normal of a colour. 'Finally someone that at least seems to know what they are doing,' the man said rudely. 'Could you tell me what's wrong,' she asked politely. 'I don't know that's why I came here,' the man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura closed the door behind her two hours later. She wanted to kill that man, she had spent half of her time just trying to get him to tell her why he came. In the end it turned out he had an ingrown toenail.

Stomping down the hall she went to go find Temari. She was making sure that man was put on the list of people that came in here and wasted their time. Reaching the front desk area she found Temari talking to a man in a dark clock. She couldn't see their face because the hood was up but she could tell it was a man from the height and build.

By the time got to Temari the man was walking away. 'Who was that,' Sakura asked. 'Who,' Temari asked? 'The guy that was just here,' Sakura said. 'What guy?' Temari said trying to act cool. 'Never mind,' Sakura said rolling her eyes.

She wouldn't get anything out of Temari. 'Here put this guy on our list.' 'Was he that bad?' Temari asked. 'Horrible, unless something is obviously wrong, he gets one of the interns.' Sakura grab more folders from the pile and turned to walk back up the stairs. 'See you in three hours,' she called over her shoulder. 'Till then,' Temari replied.

Sakura looked at her pile. _I can get all this done by then, nothing can be harder then that guy._ She had already blocked his name from her memory, if she said it she might just flip out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked out of a door on the fourth floor. The three hours were up and she had just finished her pile. Smiling she walked to the stairs and walked down to go find Temari so she could eat.

Walking up to the front desk she found Temari was there with the hooded guy again. This time Sakura was determined to find out who this guy was. _Maybe Temari's got herself a boyfriend._ Walking up Sakura waved at her. Temari saw her and waved back.

The hooded man seeing this turned around to see who was being waved at. When he did Sakura was able to see who it was. She couldn't believe who it was for a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura, Temari, and Gaara sat around a table in a restaurant down the road from the hospital. He had just gotten back today, and wanted to see his sister. At least that's what he said. Sakura knew by the glances in her direction that he came to see her as well.

Sakura had a hard time meeting his gaze but she didn't know why. She decided to let Gaara and Temari talk while she found something to eat. She was starved from all the work she had done that morning.

After they had ordered their food there was nothing left to do but wait and talk. Temari and Gaara were talking about the hospital but Sakura had no idea what exactly so she wasn't paying any attention. Until Temari started to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

'You still in there Sakura?' Temari asked. 'Yea, what is it?' Sakura asked coming out of her dreamland. 'I was just telling Gaara about all of the improvements that you have made to the hospital since you got here. And I was just explaining the classes in the afternoon, and I asked you if you could tell him about it' Temari said a little annoyed.

'Of course,' Sakura said, 'when I got here, most of the doctors and nurses knew the basics but were missing a lot of skills. So I started classes in the afternoon that focus on different areas everyday. People who are interested in them can sign up to come to the classes they want.'

'That sounds pretty smart,' Gaara said excepting the food a waiter was giving him. 'How has that been going?' 'Very well, most classes are either completely full or have to many so I have to teach to classes,' Sakura said taking a bite of her sandwich. 'What have you been teaching,' he asked in-between bites of his sandwich.

'Well today I am teaching a class in advanced bone healing. So that they will be able to heal quickly but correctly in a difficult situation, like on a mission.' 'Interesting, Temari was also telling me you have shortened the waiting time to see a doctor?' Gaara questioned.

'Yes, most of the doctors would take long brakes and try and see the least amount of people they could,' Sakura explained, 'so I told them if I saw them doing nothing that they could kiss their jobs goodbye.' 'How did they take this?' Gaara was interested.

'Most said that I couldn't find anyone to replace them and I said watch me, after I fired the first one most of the just got down to work. Now I have no problem with any of them,' Sakura said proudly. 'I hope I haven't lost to many doctors?' Gaara asked. 'Only four,' Sakura said as sweetly as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura and Gaara talked to each other like the rest of the world wasn't there, Temari was grinning to herself. _Seems like these two have an interest in each other._ Without making a sound Temari stood up and left the table.

_I might just have to cancel her class today if they keep going on like this._ Looking back in through a window Temari saw smiled on both their faces. Then, much to Temari's surprise, Sakura gave Gaara a light punch on the arm. Gaara just laughed and kept talking.

Temari nearly swallowed her tongue when she saw that. No one could punch Gaara, even as a joke, and not get in trouble. But Sakura just did and she got away with it. _Oh My God! Gaara is flirting with Sakura! He likes a girl! This is so unreal, I have to tell Kankuro._

With that Temari ran down the street towards the hospital, dying to call Kankuro. When she reached the front doors she jut when running in. not bothering to return any of the greetings people said she headed straight to the front desk.

Plopping down into the chair Temari picked up the phone and dialed it. She sat there waiting for him to pick up. 'What is it Temari I'm busy?' 'How did you know it was me?' she asked. 'Who else would call me during lunch and it says hospital on the caller id,' Kankuro said. 'Oh, whatever, you won't believe what just happened. Gaara, Sakura, and me were eating lunch at this restaurant when-'

'Temari if this has to do with you seeing some hot guy I don't care,' Kankuro interrupted. 'No that's not it, well I did but that's not the point.' 'Lets hope not,' Kankuro said, interrupting again. 'Well we were sitting there and Gaara and Sakura were talking, right, and all of a sudden they were flirting with each other.'

'Really?' Kankuro asked, actually interested in what his sister was saying. 'Yea, I saw her punch him on the arm.' 'Why would being punched on the arm be flirting?' Kankuro asked, being the stupid guy he is.

'It is when she does it in a playful way and he doesn't freak out on her for it,' Temari said. 'This is so strange, Gaara and Sakura, you just don't see it working out,' Kankuro tried picturing them together, it was very hard. 'That's why we have to make it work,' Temari said. 'You're planning something aren't you?' 'Indeed I am brother, ok I will explain later, but stop everything you're doing and get over here and fast.'

Temari hung up the phone quickly because Sakura and Gaara were coming in the front doors. They were still talking but when they saw her Gaara came straight over and Sakura was pulled away by another doctor.

'And where did you go?' he asked. 'Oh I had to come back here, the person watching the phone for me had to leave so I had to come back,' Temari lied, patting herself on the back for such a good lie. 'And you found that all out while you sat with us down the street in a different building?' Gaara asked raising a non-existing eyebrow. 'Yes,' Temari said, not letting up with her lie.

Before Gaara could say anything more Sakura came up and pulled him away. 'If you want to sit in on my class you can't be late.' 'How can I, I'm with the teacher,' Gaara said as they walked down the hall.

A minute later a very tired Kankuro burst through the front door. 'Good you here, ok here's the plan,' Temari said whispering her brilliant plan into Kankuro's ear. He smiled through the whole thing, loving the scheme she had come up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, one more chapter done, I hope you liked it, I love reviews so please review.


	10. Food Fight

Food Fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Gaara walked out of the classroom laughing. 'Well it's not my fault I thought that was how you did it.' 'That's not even close to how it's done, it was all wrong.' 'Well sorry your majesty I will make sure to do it the right way next time.'

During the class, Gaara had gotten bored and decided to take apart the model of the human organs. By the time the class was finished, he had taken out all of the organs but was now at a loss at how to put it back together.

He had piled the innards of the model back inside and hoped it would just stay there. But as he was walking away the pieces came tumbling out and the students that were still in the room looked around to find the Kazekage glaring at half a plastic manikin.

Sakura had seen what happened and quickly got the students out of the class before Gaara did something stupid. Then she walked quickly to the back of the room to place the organs in their appropriate places.

Gaara didn't look at her; he glared at the manikin hoping that it would just melt under his intense gaze. Placing the organs back into their appropriate places with ease Sakura turned around to see that Gaara still wasn't looking at her.

Sighing she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door, just laughing and explained on their way out of the building how the organs went together in that model. Gaara didn't say much after defending himself, he was to busy making mental notes just incase this incident repeated itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari ran into the house slamming the door behind her, 'Kankuro! Get your ass down here now, we have work to do!' With that, Temari ran through the house to the kitchen where she deposited all of her shopping bags on the counter.

'I'm right here, there's no need to yell now what is this plan of yours?' Kankuro asked as he strolled into the room.

'You mean my genius plan that will have Gaara and Sakura hooking up tonight? Well it involves a lot of food, a big mess and maybe a bit of soppy water,' Temari said gleefully while spreading out materials across the room. There were several bags of food, most of which were instant food, because Temari couldn't cook to save her life, and it was the fastest thing she could think of.

Kankuro stared at her for a moment, 'what the hell are you going on about?' He watched as she unpacked candles and a bag full of rose petals. Before this moment, some people could argue that Temari was sane in her own way, and Kankuro was one of those people, but seeing her like this he lost hope in her sanity.

'It's a brilliant idea! We have a massive food fight, covering both Sakura and Gaara in a ton of messy food. Then we offer to clean up the dinning room while Gaara helps clean Sakura up, so we fill his room and bathroom with candles and rose petals. Its fool proof!'

'Oh I see, but there's one problem that I see, are we going to leave the candles burning, cause we might burn the house down. I know for certain Gaara would forgive us for getting the house messy but not if we burn it down,' Kankuro pondered as he started to help Temari make the food, unlike hers his food you could eat without it crawling back out of your mouth.

'Already thought of that,' Temari said with a smile as she produced small glass containers, they were big enough to put all the candles in with two inches of extra glass. 'See all we have to do is fill these about half way with water, so if the two little love birds happen to knock a couple over in there rush to get to bed, the candle will put itself out.'

'Your brilliant Temari, and a little more interested in Gaara's sex life then I think you should be. That being said you get to work upstairs I'll make the food.'

'Why are you making the food?'

'Because if there is any left over I would like to actually be able to eat it.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they approached the Kazekage's house Sakura was sure she could smell something cooking. 'Gaara do you smell that?'

'I do, and I pray its not Temari trying to cook, again.'

As the entered, the house they found that the smell of food was actually pleasant, and the walls weren't covered in burn marks, slime or weapons. Looking around for this strange phenomenon of well-cooked food they came upon Temari and Kankuro sitting at the dinning room table, which was covered in dozens of plates, all of which were piled with food.

'Don't worry I cooked it all. I made Temari sit upstairs until I was done,' Kankuro said around a mouth full of food.

'It would have been nice if you had waited for us,' Gaara commented as he took his place at the table and watched as Sakura sat across from him.

'Well we were going to but it just smelled so good we couldn't help ourselves.' With that Temari lifted a large amount of potato's to her mouth but instead of eating it, she flung it towards Kankuro.

'Hey what did you do that for, no need to waste good food,' Kankuro yelled in protest, as he picked up a handful of noodles and launched them at Temari's head. They made a squishing noise on impact, and were accompanied with Sakura's giggles.

'So you think this is funny do you Sakura,' Temari asked with an evil grin.

'Not really, just kind of comical,' Sakura said as she started moving slowly away from Temari, who had a crazy look in her eye.

'Oh well then I'm sure you won't mind this,' Kankuro said as he took aim at Gaara with a bowl of peas and Temari picked up a plate of Jell-O, with a look at each other, they launched the food at their victims heads.

With the very little warning she got Sakura was unable to dodge the Jell-O missal that hit her square in the face, but Gaara had moved at the last moment and the peas only got him in the shoulder. 'Well I see how it is then,' Sakura said as she wiped Jell-O out of her eyes, 'and there's only one thing to do now.'

Without warning, she through a handful of food at Temari, but without pause she throw another at Kankuro. Gaara watched in amusement for a moment before he realized that there was a potato glob hurtling towards him, coming straight from a very satisfied looking Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, second last chapter done, one more to go, and more then a year later I will have finished my first multi chapter fic.


	11. Cleaning Up

The Final Chapter to The Right Path. Right now, I want to thank all of the people who have been reading my story from the very beginning, this story is now for you.

Cleaning Up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'No, I insist, you two go upstairs, Gaara why don't you let Sakura use your bathroom, its got a better shower then any other in the house, and we'll stay down here and clean up the mess,' Temari said with an innocent smile on her face.

'That seems oddly generous of you Temari,' Gaara said, his brow arched and eyes piercing, 'what are you up to?'

'Nothing, I just felt bad about starting this whole thing and thought that me and Kankuro should clean the mess rather then you and Sakura, who only got pulled into it because of us,' Temari's eyes shone with innocence so strongly that Gaara was nearly blinded by the glint coming off her eyes.

'Thank you Temari, we will go upstairs then,' Sakura said with a small bow and then turned to Gaara, 'come let's see this amazing shower of yours.'

Gaara smirked and offered her his arm, leading her up the stairs and disappearing from sight down the hall.

'I am so smart,' Temari praised herself in a singsong voice. 'Now get to work Kankuro, you have to clean up all this before one of them comes down.'

'What why do I have to do it?' Kankuro whined at being stuck with the job of cleaning the entire dinning room.

'Because it was my genius idea, and as such you have to clean the after affects of it.'

'But why aren't you doing any of the work.'

'Because I did the hard work of thinking up the idea, and because I said so. Now you might want to have this all done before Gaara comes down in the morning, oh and don't forget about the chunk of sticky rice that's stuck up on the ceiling, I'm sure you'll think of some way to get it down.'

With that Temari walked out of the house, heading god knows where. Kankuro turned to face the disaster area that was their dinning room. At one point he was pretty sure Gaara had thrown a chair at him, and it would explain why there was a chair sticking out of the wall. But what he couldn't figure out were the forks, knives and spoons the stuck straight out of the walls on all sides of the room.

Looking around him he noticed that a chunk had been taken out of the table, it wasn't thrown at anyone, but Sakura had used it as a shield for a good while, until Temari had snuck behind her and given her a face full of cranberry sauce. There were several different holes in the walls from Gaara's attempts to throw the food plus the dishes they were in.

Sighing Kankuro grabbed a bag from the kitchen to start putting the debris into, and upon further inspection of the room he saw that the food was starting to harden where it stuck. 'Damn it all, this is going to make cleaning ten times harder.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara lead Sakura upstairs, their arms entwined and for some reason Gaara didn't mind having her this close. He looked down at the girl walking beside him, her hair swaying in time with her movements.

'Sorry about all that, usually my siblings can control their random moments of stupidity better,' Gaara tried apologizing, the drying bits of food that clung to his skin, hair and clothes making him look quiet silly.

'Its fine, it was actually kind of fun; I can't even remember the last time I was in a food fight. That being said I didn't appreciate that bowl of ramin you launched at me, but I guess I deserved it for nailing you in the stomach with all that gravy, it was still kind of hot when I through it.'

'Yes I remember that, I think I might have a bit of a burn from that.'

As they approached the door Gaara felt a strange urge to remove the piece of potato that was clinging to her hair, and being the man he was he reached over and slowly pulled the chunk of food out. Sakura looked up at him with a warm half smile on her face, 'Thank you.'

With their eyes locked in an intimate gaze, Gaara felt a strange urge to lean towards her, and he did. His face got closer to hers, _dear god what am I doing, am I going to kiss her. I think I am. But I have never kissed anyone before, wait how do you kiss someone? Will she let me? What if I do it wrong?_

All of these thoughts ran through Gaara's head as he stood there inches from actually kissing Sakura. He was so conflicted with want and uncertainty that he stood there for a minute not doing anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched as Gaara got closer and closer to her. _Oh my god, yes, yes, yes. Do it, please kiss me you gorgeous hunk of man!_ She waited there for a couple seconds after Gaara had stopped moving towards her.

Getting more impatient as the more time passed she decided to take matters into her own hands. _Screw this I want a kiss._ In a sudden rush of movement, Sakura slammed their lips together, nearly knocking Gaara backwards.

She moved her lips against his, urging him to respond, and after a minute he did. His arms wrapped around her and his lips pushed back against hers. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly he moved his hands from around her waist to her butt and lifted her into the air, more then slightly surprised at his forwardness Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and held herself closer to him as the kiss became more intense.

He started to walk backwards with her in his arms, reaching his door and kicking it inwards. _I guess that shower will have to wait until after we're done with each other, or I could convince him to have one with me._ Sakura only had a couple seconds to ponder this before she was thrown on the bed and had a very horny Gaara crawl on top of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara woke up in the morning, his hair had already dried after the late shower he had with Sakura. He had learned something new last night; he had never known that you could use soap that way before, but he sure did like knowing it.

Looking around he found that Sakura had already awoken and left the room, but she had left a small note on the table for him:

Was called into work early, I'll be back later tonight. And I'm looking forward to teaching you a couple more tricks.

Sakura

He smirked at the last comment; she sure had a lot of interesting little tricks up her sleeve. He got up and pulled on a pair of loose pants before walking down stairs to insect the state of the dinning room. He hadn't really believed that Temari and Kankuro would clean it, but there was a small glimmer of hope that they had.

Gaara nearly fell over with shock as he entered the dinning room; it was perfect. The holes in the walls were gone, the damaged chair had been repaired and the chunk of the table that had been missing was glued back into place. That and all of the food and broken dishes had been cleaned up. Walking through the room, he gave a further inspection to the condition of everything in the room.

As he walked to the other, side of the room something hard and stick hit him on the shoulder. Looking at it, he noted that it was sticky rice. He looked up at the ceiling and noticed that there were large sections of food still hanging off the roof.

'Kankuro!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you go loves, the end to The Right Path, I hope you like it.


	12. Finishing

I want to thank all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. But mostly I want to thank my bunny, who has had me sitting in my room for countless hours so that he can hop around and have fun. If it were not for him, I doubt I would have ever finished this series. Now for the important question for you all and I am going to bold it so everyone reads it. **Do you want another chapter, or should I stop here?** Please give me your answers and if enough people say yes then I will add another chapter, maybe even two if you're good.

Please read and review any or all of my stories, thank you I love your support.


End file.
